Rebellious 2: The Return of Annabeth Chase
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: AU High School. Movieverse. The Infamous 16 year old Miami rebel Annabeth Chase has returned home to resume her wild life and tries to make a name for herself in the party scene in the bright Miami, Florida.
1. Missed Me Much?

**A/N:** I finally tallied up your votes today and congratulations! Here is Rebellious 2: The Sequel! Annabeth is now back at home and way more of a wild girl then she was in the first story.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter One: Missed Me Much?:

I'm back and a whole lot worse than I was the first time you saw me around.

Remember how my evil father sent me off to Atlantic Heights? Well, I did come home a little bit too early which means I made absolutely no change whatsoever. I'm still the same untamed wild party whore that I was before.. but worse!

Aside from the Drinking, Smoking, Shoplifting, Causal Underage Sex, Partying, Gang Beatings, Skipping School, Failing My Classes and Drugs, I have now added Stripping, Masturbation, Joyriding in Stolen Cars, Internet Whoring and Giving Random Men Blowjobs to my destructive behaviour scrapbook of achievements like I mentioned to you before. Oh, How I love being wild and covering up with a "Good Girl" routine. Really, My Dad is really _**THAT**_ dumb and are really gullible to believe that I changed when i'm getting a whole lot worse as revenge

When I got back here to Miami, I ran into my other friends Lexi & Desiree and we made plans to go to a strip club to celebrate my return to the 'wild teen' scene. She thought I was sent away in 'Exile' or something because I was gone for 3 weeks for 'Attitude Adjustment'. I'm seriously going to end up on the 'Steve Wilkos' show for my wild days which I am now returning too as of tonight. Since I'm back and worse than ever, I'm definitely going to that strip club with her and Desiree. I'm definitely making up for all the shit I missed that I was gone.

I cannot wait to start making the Tumblr, YouTube, Myspace, Flickr pages to post the provocative photos, blog entries and videos of me on those places. I cannot wait to resume my wild life. The partying, the drinking, the sex, smoking, stripping etc. I am so proud of myself and my best friends.

When I get back to school, if anyone asks why I was gone away, i'm telling them that I was in sex rehab for addiction. They need to know that i'm a bad girl but yet again, I am a whore so it really doesn't matter because my best friends are drunk crack whores like me too. I love being a leader at my high school.

Now that i'm back at home and settled in again; It's time to go party up and have some good old wild teen fun.


	2. The Celebration

**A/N:** Here is where the story starts, This is going to be better than the sequel; I hope you think so.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Celebration:

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel, Lexi, Desiree and I were in my SUV drinking beer on our way to the strip club. I was sitting in the drivers' seat driving, Lexi was sitting in the passengers' seat and Desiree, Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam and Rachel was sitting in the back seat all excited. I finally get to resume my old life and the best part of it is hiding it from my dad.

"Oh my gosh Bethy! It's so good to see you again!" Desiree exclaimed excitedly

"We missed you so much!" Lexi exclaimed happily

I took a sip of my beer and continued to drive.

"It's good to be home and back in the party scene" I said with a slur

The three of us were then in hysterics, laughing our heads off in hilariousness.

"Why are we going to a strip club anyways?" Desiree asked

"Because we need to party and celebrate Annabeth's return home" Sam replied

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel, Lexi, Desiree and I started hollering and screaming in excitement as we drove into the parking lot of the 'Sexy Kitty' strip club. Once I parked the car and we all got out, we took off our longcoats and threw them on the pavement and walked into the strip club wearing slutty outfits and 4 inch high heels and look at a bunch of 34 year old perverted horny drunken men staring at a bunch of half naked strippers. Half of them happened to be blonde.

"Are you sure that we should be here?" Katie asked

"Yeah, we should be here and let loose and have some fun" I remarked

"I don't want to get raped tonight" Bianca whimpered

"You're not going to get raped, Bianca" I remakred

"Are you like, sure about this?" Sam asked

"Let's just go up there and strip, ok?" I said

"Oh, fine" Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel, Lexi and Desiree responded and sighed in unison

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel, Lexi, Desiree and I walked over to the counter and jumped on it just in time for the song "OMG" by Usher ft. will.. All of us started stripper dancing the minute the song came on. We slid our high heels off first and I started sexually pole-dancing. The girls and I gave the horny perverts seductive looks as we took off our tube-tops and short-short mini skirts leaving us in our lingerie seductively dancing like whores.

We really are whores so it doesn't matter, now does it?

Anyways, once all of the guys were cheering, we took off our bra's and started giving the men lap dances like dirty skanks. Lexi was still on the bar counter stripper dancing, she decided to take off her underwear and bra and dance on stage FULLY NUDE. Then, all of the male clientele were hollering as she danced on the stripper pole.

"Naughty Lexi!" I exclaimed fake-flirtatiously as I was giving a male a lap-dance

Lexi giggled as she put back on her underwear and continued dancing.

It was a wild night but on the plus side, no one got raped but atleast we got to live it up and get some men all horny for a group of unsuspecting 16 year old girls. Isn't that a shocker? But this is only the beginning, since I don't have my idiot father on Facebook - I'm going to post the video of us that Thalia took of us at the club tonight.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and headed straight for my computer and uploaded that video of us at the strip club last night on my facebook page where everyone can see it. It's really stupid but Thalia dared me to on the ride home. I posted the video up and sure enough, 14 people liked it and I got 20 comments on it asking for more of this crap.

"Figures, I know that they want more" I said to myself

I giggled as I got up off of my computer chair and got dressed to go to school since I came back. Sure enough, everyone's going to be asking me where I was. I'm just going to stick to my original plan.

* * *

After that long day of school, I went over to Katie's house to "relax" and "unwind" from my first day back and it's only the beginning of October.

Katie and I were sitting on her queen-sized bed in her bedroom shooting up Heroin and drinking bottle after bottle Corona.

"Oh my god! Did you like, meet any cute guys while you there?" Katie asked

"Just one, this guy named Percy Jackson or something" I responded

I took another shot of the heroin and sipped on my Corona. I moaned in happiness.

"Where did you get this stuff? This is the bomb" I asked

"My dealer, Ashley Gonzalez. She is the best" Katie replied

"She must be if she can get the best Heroin out there" I complimented

Katie and I started laughing like crazy and uncontrollably.

"Do you want to go to the club tonight?" I asked

"Nah, Don't feel like it" Katie replied

"Bar?" I questioned

"No" Katie responded

"Travis' house?"

"BLECH! GIVES ME THE CREEPS!"

"Or we could score some beer with Bianca" I suggested

"Yeah! And we could call up some guys over and have group sex" Katie added

"That could definitely work" I responded with a smile

I haven't had group sex in like, 3 weeks so I could use some by now. I have to celebrate my return and hopefully try to ignore the assholes at school tomorrow. But what I need now is some hardcore fucking and i'll have my exercise for the day.


	3. The Famewhoring and the Attention

**A/N:** I'm going to tone down on the crazies a little bit so I don't freak you people out. I'm glad you asked me to write the sequel and you got your wish. Maybe I should write a third for you guys. Percy is coming in the story soon guys so there will be 'Percabeth' lateron. Pray to god that Percy doesn't find out her bad girl persona.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Famewhoring and the Attention:

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I were at school the next day walking down our halls of the school clutching on to our heavy Prada totebags with everyone's eyes laying on us like we were Beyonce or something. Bianca scoffed as turned to one of the onlookers.

"Stop starting or you're going to get our shoes wet" Bianca retorted

The six of us began laughing hysterically at everyone who kept staring at us like we were celebrities. Here in Miami, we're party celebrities.

"I'm so tired right now, I don't want to deal with Mr. Sharpe's science class today" I said

"Let's just ditch and go get some weed" Thalia suggested

"I have to turn in my project first before we go, give me a minute" I explained

The five of them waited for me as I placed my project down on Mr. Sharpe's desk. Nobody was in the classroom so this was a good opportunity. I walked out of the classroom and we all laughed.

"Ok, lets get out of here and go find Ashley" Katie said

"I hear she sells this amazing weed from Colombia" I explained

"Yeah, the two of us smoked it yesterday at my house" Katie said

"Why the hell wasn't I invited?" Thalia asked

"Beats the hell out of me" I retorted

The six of us walked out of the school and walked to the alleyway and found Ashley. I pulled out $125 dollars and flashed it infront of her face.

"We need to score some weed, you got any?" I asked

Ashley picked up a box of that Colombian weed that Katie and I smoked yesterday.

"This is my last box, I get another shipment of this shit next week. You give me the money and I give you the stuff" Ashley said

I handed her the $125 dollars and she gave me the box of weed.

"Come with us" I suggested

"I can't come with you, I'll get in trouble" Ashley responded

"We'll make something up to cover your tracks, now come with us and get high!" I exclaimed happily

Ashley sighed and gave in.

"Fine, i'll come with you" Ashley responded

The seven of us ditched school together and I drove us all to a forest to smoke, drink, get high and videotape all of this. At least my Dad won't know that I'm back to being the 'old' me.

* * *

The seven of us were sitting in my SUV in the forest smoking our weed together like the friends that we are. I jacked some Captain Morgans' Rum from my Dad's liquor cabinet and we all took turns drinking it.

"This is the best day ever" Ashley said

"No school, drinking, getting high. I wish we could do this everyday" I remarked

"We already do this everyday, Annabeth. We need to spice things up" Bianca said

"I already have a plan" I said

"Does it involve the internet because if it does, I am so in" Thalia said

"MySpace, Twitter, Tumblr, Piczo and Youtube?" I questioned

"Yeah" The others replied in unison

"We should all make accounts for those" I suggested

"Oh yeah, we should get noticed" Thalia said

"We're already real life party whores so why get more attention?" Ashley asked

"Because the whole world needs to know that we run this city and no one can stop us" I explained

"You're definitely right, when we all get home - let's make our accounts and link each other up and no one deletes their accounts" Bianca said

"That's right" Sam agreed

"Wait, but how much longer until the school day ends?" I asked

Ashley looked at her watch and then at me.

"3 more hours" Ashley replied

"Who's hungry, i'm in the mood for Nachos" I said

"No, i want Burger King" Bianca said

All of us were in hysterics, laughing our heads off outrageously.

"Ok, Burger King it is then" I proclaimed

All of us drove out of the forest and into the city to get some Burger King to eat some lunch. At least we were high and drunk and no one even noticed, This was our chance to sober up and then go home "sick" to make our social networking pages.

* * *

I was sitting on my chair infront of my computer finishing up making my last social networking account and linking up all of my friends and posting up all of my wild teen videos on youtube when i got a FB message from Thalia. I clicked on my facebook window and saw a popup chat message.

_Bethy, someone is moving here to Miami and transferring to our school. Do you know who it is?_

I responded:_ 'No'_

I sighed as I checked my youtube comments on all of my videos. Everyone commented that I was a 'wild party girl that knows she can't be tamed'. I was laughing my head off as I discovered that I had over 2000 subscibers within 5 hours. I finished making my first twitter account and started following all of my friends. HAHA! I feel like a celebrity. Hell, i am a celebirty.

I logged into my piczo page and got a friend request from Travis and Luke. I accepted their requests and checked out their websites; They were actually pretty cool.

My phone buzzed 5 seconds later and got a text message from Travis;

_Hey babe, come over to my house tonight and let's have some fun._

I laughed. "He really wants more of this?"

I shook my head and wrote him a response; _Yeah, i'll be there in an hour_.

I exited my text messages and saw the clock on my phone, It said 7:45pm.

I got up off of my computer chair, grabbed my bag and headed over to Travis' house to have wild "fun".


	4. The Unexpected Surprise

**A/N:** Travis is officially out of the story from here on in. Now, let's give a warm welcome to Annabeth's boyfriend - Percy Jackson (from the first story). Pray to yourselves that Percy doesn't find out about Annabeth's party girl lifestyle. I would also like to give special thanks to _AnnabethIsTheBest_ for the reviews and feedback :D

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!  
THIS CHAPTER IS IN PERCY'S POV.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Unexpected Surprise:

Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Missed me much?

Well, I'm back and better than ever. Annabeth and I are finally together and we're happier than ever.

My mom broke up with Gabe and I convinced her to move the both of us to Miami, Florida so I could be closer to Annabeth but Grover followed me and my mom here which makes it all better for me; Oh god, I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she finds out that I transferred to Miami East High.

I just hope that she was the sweetest person that I first met her back in Atlantic Heights. I seriously cannot wait to see her again after not seeing her for like, 6 weeks. This is going to the best Sophomore year ever; and it's only October.

* * *

I walked into the main office to pick up my schedule, teachers list, school map, gym uniform and I.D card. The principal walked over to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Principal Scalzitti and welcome to Miami East High School"

"Oh, thanks for the heart-warming welcome" I said

"Anytime, Mr. Jackson; Your homeroom is room 12 and.. good luck" Mr. Scalzitti explained

I nodded and walked out of the office with my belongings to head to my classroom but only to side-track myself to find my girlfriend, Annabeth, who was in the hallway with her 5 best friends at her locker getting ready for class. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with a mischevious smile.

"Guess who?" I questioned

Annabeth was confused and had no idea that I was here.

"I have no clue, can I have a hint please?" Annabeth asked

"Nope, just guess" I replied

"Grover?" Annabeth asked

"Nope, guess again" I replied

"Uh, Travis?" Annabeth asked again

"What? Travis isn't here anymore. One more guess" I replied

"Percy? Is that you?" Annabeth guessed

I uncovered Annabeth's eyes and grabbed her arm as she turned around and smiled.

"Surprise" I said

"PERCY! YOU'RE HERE!" Annabeth exclaimed happily as she gave me a hug

"It's so good to see you" I responded as I kissed her

All of her best friends were giggling and snickering as us kissing and being all touchy-feely. Annabeth and I held hands after.

"Are you just visiting or something?" Annabeth asked

I held up all of my stuff and pointed with a half-smile. How am i going to tell her that i am a new student here at Miami East High? I just hope she doesn't freak out that i'm about to break the news to her. Here it goes, better now than never as i always say.

"No. I'm the new guy" I explained

Annabeth's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked excitedly

"Of course I am, I convinced my mom to move here but Grover followed me here" I responded

"Isn't Grover that Jamaican guy I saw you hanging out with back in Virginia?" Annabeth asked

"That's the guy. He's new here too so I should introduce you two" I explained

"I would love to meet him" Annabeth said

"Fantastic! I'll introduce you too after class! Ok, let's walk to class" Percy said happily

Annabeth and I walked away to class together holding hands with everyone staring at us. Me being the new guy is going to be a challenge for me but If they have a football team, then I might be able to make a name for myself and to make sure that the other guys keep away from my girlfriend.. And if i see Travis ever again, i'm kicking his ass- HARD!


	5. Miss Popularity

**A/N:** Ok, Grover is stepping into the story now with a little spritz of Nico. There is definitely 'Percabeth' in this story. I'll try to tone down on the gross out factor and lets see what happen's shall we?

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!  
WE ARE NOW RETURNING TO ANNABETH'S POV.

* * *

Chapter Five: Miss Popularity:

I was sitting by myself in the empty computer lab checking out my Myspace page and seeing all these friend requests from kids at our school. I clicked accept to all of them and went to check out the comments of me on my pictures. _ALL_ which are provocative. One of the pictures had me in a bikini on the beach touching tongues with Luke. There were over 31 comments on that photo. The majority of them said "HOT...SEXY...BITCH!". I smiled mischeviously as I read all of my wall comments on my profile page.

"Wow, I really am the popular one after all" I said to myself

I half-smiled as I clicked onto my formspring page to recieve boys' phone numbers & house addresses and what not. But before I could, Thalia ran into the computer room and startled the living shit out of me. I didn't know what was going on but I have a feeling that i'm in trouble or something.

"Bethy, Percy's trying out for the football team and wants you to come watch his tryout" Thalia explained

"He wants me to come to watch his tryout?" I asked

"Bethy, you're his girlfriend - He wants you to come watch him" Thalia retorted

"Ok, just give me a second" I said as I shut the computer down and got up off of my computer chair. Thalia and I walked out of the computer lab and walked down the halls together to get outside to the football field to where Percy was trying out for the football team with Nico and Grover. Thalia and I walked over to the bleachers and took a seat.

Grover and Percy were having a private conversation when Percy turned over and winked at me. I smiled and waved back at him. Everything was going great until Percy's much more attractive cousin Nico Di Angelo began staring at me while I was sitting there with Thalia watching Percy trying out for the football team. Nico walked up towards me with his classic smirk and those seductive green eyes of his; You know that turns me on but i've been resistant to his charm because of Percy, my boyfriend.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" Nico asked

I just sat there frozen whether to say 'yes' or 'no'; I can't give in to him but I guess I have no choice now since i'm under his spell or something.

"Ok, but just for a minute" I replied

I got up off the bleachers and left Thalia alone to talk to Nico alone somewhere. But I didn't know that he was taking me to the men's locker room.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" I asked

Nico locked the door behind him and started invading my personal space and looking into my eyes trying to seduce me.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now" Nico said with a seductive, charming tone

I stood there in panic looking into his emerald green eyes. I cannot cheat on Percy but who was I kidding. I couldn't resist him anymore but I tried and tried but it was no use. Nico invaded my space and started making out with me. I was disgusted and I quickly released from him because I technically just cheated on my boyfriend right now and i'm in utter shock from what had just happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nico?" I exclaimed

"You started kissing me!" Nico exclaimed

"No, Nico. You're the one who started kissing me" I remarked

Nico scoffed as he crossed his arms in jealously. He would kill to be in Percy's shoes right now but Nico and I are never going to happen.

"I have a boyfriend, Nico - Do you not understand that?" I remarked

"I understand that but I can make you forget about Percy" Nico remarked

"I don't want to forget about Percy and i'm not going to have sex with you just because you're trying too hard" I explained as I unlocked the door and walked out of the room. Is Nico really trying to sleep with me just because i'm dating his cousin. FUCK THAT! There's no way in hell I ould go out with Nico at all. I would rather stay with Percy for the rest of my life if I had the choice.

I walked back to the bleachers where Thalia was and sat back down beside her like nothing happened at all.

"Where the hell were you? I was starting to get worried" Thalia asked

"I was talking to Nico somewhere privately" I replied

"About what, Annabeth?" Thalia asked suspicously

"It's nothing important at all, Thalia" I responded

Thalia had a realization and her eyes widened in shock; She had no idea about what happened between me and Nico in the locker room.

"Did you kiss Nico, Annabeth?" Thalia asked

"No I didn't kiss him" I replied.. excuse me, lied. Nico kissed me and I can't tell anyone about it because Percy would have a heart attack.

After tryouts, Percy ran up towards me and we had a private conversation; I hope he doesn't ask me what went down between Nico and I.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you when Nico took you away from Thalia" Percy asked

"Sort of" I replied

Percy looked curious and upset at the same time; Whether he was concerned about me or that he was worried about Nico but the bottom line is i'm going to have to lie to Percy about what happened between Nico and I in the locker room.

"Your cousin forced himself on me" I remarked.. excuse me, lied

"WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" Percy screamed

"He didn't rape me or anything; He kissed me so he could try to have sex with me" I explained

"I'm going to fucking kill that boy" Percy muttered

Percy, Thalia and I walked away together to find Nico so Percy could kick his ass but I have a feeling that Travis could come back into the picture and I don't want to see him again because I will kick his ass and I will kick his ass regardless.


	6. Promiscuity Has it's Consequences

**A/N:** Ok, I apologize for the spritz of Grover and the whole lot of Nico; but since Travis the annoying bastard is coming back in now, can you say hello to 'Violence'? But unfortunately, Percy discover's Annabeth's drug addiction which leads to a whole lot of drama between the two.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Six: Promiscuity Has it's Consequences:

Thalia, Grover, Percy and I were walking down the hallways searching for Nico and Travis the annoying bastard I had sex with at the beginning of the school year and I totally regret now that I'm with Percy. Thalia was fuming as Percy clutched his fists as I cracked my knucles ready to kick Travis' ass, then to go to the bar and get drunk with Bianca as a little treat to myself.

The four of us were walking down the hallway when we found Travis and Nico hanging out at Travis' locker. Percy took a deep breath as he clenched his fists.

"DI ANGELO! GET YOUR SORRY ANOREXIC ASS OVER HERE!" Percy screamed

Nico turned around and saw Percy standing there with a pissed off look on his face which denotes that Percy's about to kick his ass and make sure he suffered. Nico shrugged and walked over to Percy with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" Percy questioned angrily

"It was great" Nico retorted

Percy made it seen like that Nico was rubbing it in on Percy and making him look pathetic. Nico, you're a true idiot and I hope you die you slime sucking son of a bitch.

"My own fucking cousin; How could you?" Percy remarked

Grover's eyes widened in shock as he imagined bloody scenarios to the unpleasant eye. He looked over at Thalia and I and whispered to us.

"I'm completely frightened right now" Grover whispered

"I wish I had some popcorn and a video camera right now" Thalia remarked

"Don't worry Grover, Percy's always had a short fuse when it came to his temper" I explained

"I knew that. It's just that i've never seen him like this" Grover said

Meanwhile, Percy and Nico were still arguing over me or whatever when Percy had had enough and lashed out infront of the entire sophomore class. And let me tell you, you do not want to mess with Percy when he loses his temper.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Percy screamed as he punched Nico in the face causing him to lose consciousness in one blow

Grover's jaw dropped in shock as his eyes widened in surprise.

"HOLY SHIT!" Grover exclaimed

"I know dude, this is freaking awesome" I responded

Then after Percy had finished doing "business" with Nico, Travis looked over at me with my arms crossed looking just as pissed as Percy was but as usual Travis didn't a flying shit and he just came up to me and half-smiled sarcastically like everything was okay.

"What the hell do you want, Stoll?" I asked rudely

"You" Travis replied

Thalia looked at me with confusion. Whether Travis was a pervert or if he was a horn-dog just trying to get into my pants; Either way, he's an annoying bastard who needs to get a life and stop relieving himself upon me as his way to relieve his stress.

"Is this guy a pervert or something?" Thalia whispered

"I think so" I responded

I growled as I crossed my arms in anger but in a miserably failing attempt to get Travis the hell away from me, He was getting turned on by my anger so I had no other choice to put a stop to this once and for all by myself.

"Do you really want me to do this?" I asked in a tone of threat

I raised my fist towards his face and gave him a nice punch as revenge for drunkingly having sex with him as a mistake. What the hell was I thinking that night? Like, seriously?

* * *

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I were at my house shooting up Heroin in my completed fully furnished basement while drinking beer and smoking cigarettes. Bianca was the most drunk out of us all and I was the most high while Rachel was smoking cigarette after cigarette.

"Oh my god! I need weed!" I exclaimed in a slur

"Does anyone have any weed?" Katie exclaimed

"I wish I did have some so we could get high!" Thalia exclaimed happily

"Does Percy know about any of this?" Sam asked

"He don't know shit! That's what I love about him!" I exclaimed happily

"If he finds out about this shit, he's going to kill us all" Rachel said

Percy was walking down the basement stairs to come see me but he didn't even call me and showed up unannounced; The girls and I heard footsteps getting louder every step.

"Oh shit! He's coming" Bianca whispered

"Quick! Hide everything now!" I exclaimed quietly

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I quickly hide everything around the basement to make sure that Percy doesn't find anything incriminating. We had placed everything away so he couldn't find anything drug related and alcohol related for that point. Percy finished walking down the stairs and came over to give me a hug.

"Annabeth! Hi honey!" Percy greeted as he gave me a hug

"Hi Percy!" I greeted back

Percy looked down and noticed one of my joints. He picked it up and widened his eyes in shock; I really did forget to put everything away. The other girls looked frightened as Percy's face grew red and started to lash out of us.

"EVERYBODY OUT EXCEPT ANNABETH!" Percy screamed

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam and Rachel quickly ran out of the room and decided to hide out on the stairs to listen to our conversation. I just stood there forzen in complete surprise as Percy lost his temper out on me and completely freaked out on me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ANNABETH?" Percy yelled as he flashed the joint in my face

"Calm down, it's just a joint" I replied

"Are you a druggie, Annabeth?" Percy asked loudly

"On occasion, then yeah" I responded

"Annabeth! This is not good! You need to stop!" Percy exclaimed

"No, Percy. You need to stop lashing out on me just having one joint!" I exclaimed

I've had millions of those babies and they get better each time I smoke one. Percy just needs to get used to the fact I am a bad girl and he needs to accept it or he doesn't accept me.

"Is the only one you had since I moved here?" Percy asked

"Uh, yeah" I replied

Percy threw the joint on the floor and walked up the stairs and out of my house in rage. He now knows that I do drugs - Ok, it was just a joint but if I told that I constantly smoke all the time then he would leave me.


	7. Reality vs Fiction

**A/N:** Now that Percy found out about Annabeth's drug use - She better do a good job trying to hide the rest of her behaviour away before things get out of hand.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!  
CHAPTER IN ALTERNATING POV'S.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Reality vs. Fiction:

Percy didn't call me all night to apologize for lashing out on me so I took it as he doesn't want to talk to me now; So I decided to take my depression over to Luke for some "fun". I was on my way to Luke's house when I heard that phone rang; I pulled it out of my purse and to my surprise, it was Grover. I ignored his call and continued driving to Luke's house like everything was completely normal but it's not normal without Percy talking to me at all.

_Why me? I should've smoked it all and then nothing would've happened at all. Now I feel guilty with all of this..._

I groaned as I pulled up onto Luke's driveway. I took my jacket off which revealed a really short black crop top with multi-colored paint splatters all over it with a really short skirt and 5 inch heels to match along. I took one more deep breath and smiled as I was getting ready to get my revenge.

"Percy, you want a 'bitch', then you've got a bitch" I said to myself in anger

I opened the car door and cracked my knuckles; I stepped out of the car door and closed the door behind me and walked towards Luke's front door and smiled.

"Holy shit Annabeth!" Luke exclaimed happily

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now" I said seductively

"Then come on and i'll take you on a rollercoaster ride" Luke responded

I walked into his house as he closed the door behind him and walked me up the stairs to have some "fun" as revenge for Percy lashing out on me about that one joint I smoked. In my defense, I smoked over 5000 of those things. Well, if you'll excuse me - I have to go now because i'm "busy".

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Grover and I were on my computer in my newly freshly painted brown bedroom at my house; Since Mom and Paul were nowhere to be found, this was a good opportunity to have Grover around to dig up some dirt on Annabeth.

I was surfing around Annabeth's facebook finding stuff about her because I have a feeling that she's lying to me and I need to know what's going on.

"You were right, Percy" Grover said

"She's not the girl I first met back in Atlantic Heights and I need to find out who she really is" I explained as I clicked on her photos tab. I was searching around and I found all of these disgusting photos of Annabeth licking beer bottles and touching tongues with Travis.

"That's just nasty" Grover remarked with disgustment

"What the fuck is wrong with this girl?" I asked myself

"And you're involved with...THAT?" Grover exclaimed

"I'm seriously confronting her about this because she's out of control!" I exclaimed

"What about your friend.. What's her name? Uh.. Abby" Grover remarked

"You mean, Abby Garcia?" I questioned

"That's the girl. She can help us out with Annabeth and her promiscuity" Grover explained

"I swear to god Grover, if I find one more thing.. i'm done with her - I..I can't take this anymore" I proclaimed in distress

I got up off on my bed and stood by my window and was completely upset at the moment - I cannot believe that Annabeth lied to me about everything and now I have no choice but to confront her. This is her last chance and if she does one more stupid thing, We're done. I can't be with someone like that; Who's always wild and destructive. I like a good girl.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was driving home from Luke's house completely satisfied. I got my revenge and now I feel good - I grabbed my Blackberry out of my purse and updated my status on facebook and twitter and then I got this text from Percy and I could tell he was pissed off by just reading it.

_WE NEED TO TALK! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE.. BIG TIME._

"Dude, take a fucking chill pill" I said to myself as I threw my phone ontop of my purse and continued driving home. I looked at my clock on the car and it said _12:45am_.

OH SHIT!

I sped up to try to get home faster so my dad would scream at me. I took a deep breath as I turned into my neighborhood intersection and calmed myself down. I just hope that everything will be fine tomorrow at school. I'll just gently tell Percy that I am the girl that he met back in Atlantic Heights.


	8. The Drama Starts to Unfold

**A/N:** Percy and Annabeth are on the rocks in terms to their relationship. Nico and Luke are going after her, Annabeth's behaviour is getting worse and her father is starting to suspect something. Let's pray to god Annabeth doesn't get murdered. But.. Luke does something really stupid (Idea by the one and only FantasyFan86) and the Abby Garcia idea by the one and only littlebird.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!  
BACK TO ANNABETH'S POV.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Drama Starts to Unfold:

The next day at school, Bianca and I were walking out of class together having a quiet chat about the bullshit that happened a few nights ago between Percy and I. Bianca was still pissed off about that and all. The both of us weren't happy about it and I still have that gut feeling that Percy wasn't either.

"Do you think that Percy's going to lash out on you again?" Bianca asked

"I got revenge on him for his last blow-up" I responded

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do?" Bianca asked

"I screwed Luke as revenge" I replied

"You.. did.. it.. with Luke?" Bianca stuttered

"So, Percy deserved that" I remarked

Unfortunately, our conversation didn't last for long because Percy approached me with his faced flushed in anger ready to scream and yell at the top of his lungs. Something tells me that this has something to do with last night and that text message attaching it because I'm in big trouble now.

"Bianca, can you excuse us please?" Percy asked

"Sure, Annabeth, I'll see you later" Bianca said to me as she walked off

Percy's face grew red as he held up a half naked photo of me from somewhere that I do not know of.

"What the hell is this?" Percy exclaimed

"It's a picture of me but more importantly, where did you get that picture of me?" I responded

"I went on facebook last night and found this on Luke's Facebook wall so i'm assuming something happened between you two last night" Percy explained

"Something did happen between us last night" I remarked

"Oh, so something did happen between you two! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Percy yelled

_I had sex another guy. It was Luke anyways so Who cares?_

"Did you sleep with Luke? Yes or No and tell me the truth. Did you sleep with him? And i'm not asking you again" Percy demanded

I think of it this way - If I tell him the truth, I'll get dumped and If I lie to him, I'll still get dumped so either way, I will get sacked. I better tell him the truth, at least it will make me feel better.

"Oh for christ sakes, I did. Happy?" I yelled

"You cheated on me! That just proves to me that you don't love me at all and you don't want this relationship anymore. That's it Annabeth! We're done" Percy proclaimed as walked away and leaving me in tears.

* * *

After school, I caught up wit the girls and we all headed down to Starbucks for some girl time. All of us sat down at a booth and starting drinking our coffees.

"I heard that you and Percy are broken up now" Sam said

"Yeah, I got some revenge on his ass" I explained

"She slept with Luke Castellan" Bianca explained

Thalia's jaw dropped in shock as her eyes widened in surprise. She was just as shocked as Percy was but not as pissed though.

"YOU..SLEPT..WITH..LUKE..CASTELLAN?" Thalia questioned

"Yeah, so what?" I remarked

"He has a half naked picture of you on his Facebook wall and all the sophomore guys have seen it already - EVEN GROVER SAW IT!" Katie exclaimed

"We're damn lucky no one's been seeing our YouTube pages lately beause of the videos we post" Katie explained

"Nico found my Youtube page and saw all of the provocative video's I've posted up" I remarked

"Better be careful because Nico can run back to Percy with that against you sooner or later" Thalia said

"We need to take all of this stress off of us and do something tonight" Sam said

"Want to go stripping again?" I asked

"No way - let's go partying again" Katie suggested

"Are you sure we should, What if we run into Percy?" I asked

"He won't be going near you anytime soon" Thalia remarked

"Just because I slept with someone else?" I questioned

"Pretty much, Annabeth" Sam responded

* * *

After the girl's coffee meeting, I was finally at home on my computer in my bedroom on my twitter page updating my tweets, blogging on my wordpress blog and updating my facebook status when I got a message from Bianca on my phone. I picked it up and read the message.

_Dude, you're never going to believe this. I'll tell you tomorrow at my house, k?_

I groaned in frustration and threw my arms around in anger. I want to know what she saw.. or heard!

I lied down on my bed and just started at the ceiling alone. I wonder what happened tonight that she can't say. I'm confused about all of this. First, I get dumped - Second, something happens with Bianca and third, Luke posts a photo of me on Facebook. What an asshole!


	9. It's Not Nice to Meet You

**A/N:** EmmiG & littlebird: I would severely love to thank you for your contributions to the story and all. Here is the new chapter with ideas and all. But i have 1 more chapter to go and then I have a seriously huge ass project to work on.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Nine: It's Not Nice to Meet You:

Bianca and I were at my locker gossiping about other girls in the school, making fun of every aspect of themselves making them looking like a bunch of idiots. Little did we know, Abby, Percy's friend was standing behind us with her arms crossed and her face flushed in disgust. Bianca turned around and warned me of her so I looked back and there she was; She was mighty pissed at us but mostly me for going out with Percy. I didn't even get to have sex with him because he 'wants to be pure' and 'save himself for marriage' which is a crock!

"Well, Well, If it isn't Annabeth Chase - Miami's resident party whore" Abby remarked

"What do you want, Garcia?" I questioned rudely

"Stay away from Percy or you will get hurt; BIG TIME" Abby responded

"And what if I don't 'stay away from Percy'?" I asked rudely

"Then you'll be sorry" Abby replied

"Bring it on and lets see what you got" I threatened

"Bring it on, Chase" Abby remarked

I gave her the look of death and scoffed in disgust as she walked away from us with her army of skanks. This is time for serious retalliation against her and this require Bianca's help; After all, I never pull pranks alone. I looked back at Bianca with a mischevious smile on my face and had thought of the most perfect plan.

"I have the perfect idea" I proclaimed

"What is it?" Bianca asked as he looked confused

"We're getting some serious payback on Abby" I responded

"But, how are we going to do that?" Bianca asked

"I have a little plan that I just thought of" I explained

* * *

Bianca and I were in the locker room searching around for Abby's gym bag trying to steal her clothes and mix some yellow hair dye in her shampoo. Step 1 is underway!

Bianca was digging around the other girls' belongings to find all of Abby's clothes and everything but she was completely failing miserably at it.

"Where the hell is her locker?" Bianca asked

I finally found Abby's locker and I was on the other side breaking her locker door open to get her stuff.

"I'm over here!" I exclaimed

Bianca ran towards me and took deep breaths. "Need any help?"

I busted the door down to see the contents of her locker: school clothes, iPod and her 'Garnier' Fructis shampoo and conditioner. "Perfect"

Bianca took the hair dye out of her pocket and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She opened the lid up and poured the dye through the hole - She closed the bottle and shook it repeatedly.

"What's next?" Bianca questioned

I pulled out her iPod and her clothes. "We steal her stuff"

Bianca placed the shampoo bottle back beside the conditioner bottle where she found it and slammed the locker door shut. We both ran out of the locker room and proceeded to hide her clothes and iPod throughout the school. That'll show her not to mess with us!

* * *

Later that night, All of the girls and I were at a huge party at the nightclub in the city shaking and drinking off our stress from school but mostly Bianca and I were working it off on the bar counter dancing without our shirts on dancing like strippers.

"How's this for partyin' Annabeth?" Bianca asked happily

"The best party ever! Thank god we pranked Abby good!" I exclaimed happily

Unfortunately, Percy and Abby showed up together and saw us dancing. Percy's eyes widened as Abby growled.

"ANNABETH! WE NEED TO TALK!" Percy exclaimed

I completely ignored his plea and continued dancing. Some 19 year old placed a $50 dollar bill on the strap of my thong. As a reward, I pulled it off from under my skirt and threw on his head and blew a kiss. Percy sighed and grabbed me off of the counter and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Percy exclaimed

"I'm just having fun" I defended

"You call 'that' fun?" Percy asked

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked

"This isn't funny, Annabeth. You're becoming a danger to yourself!" Percy exclaimed

"How am I becoming a danger to myself? I'm perfectly fine" I remarked

"I was like you once, all wild and no good but I had a wake-up call one day when I faced a pregnancy scare" Percy said

"So?" I retorted

"I'm not going to take you back until you change. I don't want to be with someone who's out of control" Percy remarked

Percy sighed and walked away from me with Abby. "Sooner or later, your father is going to find out that you fooled him"

I bit my lip and ignored what he said to me and walked back over to Bianca to continue dancing again. He knows that I'm never going to change and my idiot father will never know that I'm still a wild vixen party girl. I forgot, when I get home - I have to masturbate or something since I have to lay off the sex for a while.


	10. Busted

**Ok, this is the last chapter. I loved writing this sequel but i have to publish new stories so this is the last chapter :( Sorry guys, i had a good run :)**

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Busted:

After Percy screamed at my face at the club, I just remembered that I don't even care about him at all. I just dated him for the attention and the popularity; I never cared about him in the first place. He actually thought I loved that retard.. Sad sad sad. At least it was a good run making him look stupid.

I parked my car in the driveway and opened the door to get out. "I'll get over this crap"

_1:40am_; It's past my curfew and I probably will be getting in serious trouble since I didn't come home at around 11:30 like I was supposed to. I'm already in trouble anyways so I pray that my dad doesn't find out about everything that's happened since I came back from the Heights.

I walked into the house and quietly snuck into the kitchen only to find my father standing there infront of me with the light on as I screamed in terror and fright.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Frederick yelled

"I was out with some friends at Katie's house" I explained.. excuse me, lied

"Really? Because someone told me that you were out at a nightclub with your girlfriends drinking and dancing like strippers" Frederick responded

"And who told you that lie, dad?" I asked

"I have my sources; Plus, you broke the law by drinking underage and sneaking into a 21+ nightclub, Annabeth. It is most likely that you will get arrested for what you did" Frederick explained

"I get away with everything, Dad" Annabeth remarked

"Not anymore" Frederick said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I found that book of your secret 'accomplishments' and I've even found your social networking pages plastered all over the internet and a tape of you and some guy named Luke 'fooling around' at his house" Frederick replied

"Ever think that girl in the video is a look-a-like and not me?" I retorted

"Annabeth, stop lying to me! I know that you fooled me just so you could come home early!" Frederick yelled

"That's not true" I retorted

"Actually Annabeth, it is true and i've had enough of your wild behavior" Frederick remarked

"What will you do?" I remarked

"I'm sending you to brat camp until you change your attitude because i've had enough of this crap and i've had enough of you!" Frederick yellled

"You can't do that!" I screamed

"Pack your belongings, Annabeth because that's where your going" Frederick remarked

* * *

I guess my reign of terror of Miami is over because I've been caught red handed again by my father; I have a feeling that Percy told my dad about me being all erratic and crazy because I only dated him for the popularity; I never cared because I'm just a cold hearted selfish bitch. I'm going to brat camp now so I can "change my ways" but we all know that i'm going to escape anyways. That's it for my story and I hope you enjoyed following in on my life.

Goodbye everyone, I will miss you all.


End file.
